The Key to Victory
by Princess101855
Summary: When the team finds out about Theresa's past, it comes back to haunt her while she finds a key that might help the team defeat Cronus. When the team goes looking for it, they realize that they've had it all this time.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this and the first five chapters of this years ago and thought I'd just post it since it's collecting dust on my desk.**

Chapter One

Walking down the congested street in New Olympia, two teenagers were carrying at least five bags in each hand.

"Neil, do you always have to take 20 minutes in the dressing room to try one two shirts?" Asked the fiery haired girl.

"Yes! I had to make sure that my hair would have the shirts complimenting me!" exclaimed Neil.

"Remind me again why I take you shopping?" The girl asked while waiting at a red light.

"Because you are the only one that actually has some fashion taste Theresa, and you have a vehicle that can carry all the bags."

"Not to mention I can name fashion designers." she laughed. They started walking again towards Theresa's car. They piled everything in the back and drove to the Brownstone where they and five of their friends live. Theresa opened the door and let Neil go in first carrying a couple bags.

Herry and Odie were watching TV and Jay was probably in his room. Odie looked at them and saw Neil-shopaholic Neil-carrying only three bags.

"Oh my god Neil, you only bought three bags worth of stuff? Hey Theresa, how did you ever manage that?" Theresa smiled.

"I didn't," she said, flicking her wrist all the other bags started floating in, sitting on purple clouds. Odie's eyes went bigger then plates. Shaking his head, "really, don't you have enough clothes?" Neil looked offended.

"Don't you guys know ANYTHING about fashion? All that was last seasons fashions. I have to stay in style you know." With that, he marched up to his air conditioned room (complaining the heat will ruin his hair) with half the bags following his trail. Theresa looked back to Odie and Herry, who was still watching 300.

"What?" She asked. Taking her six bags, she ran upstairs to put everything in her closet. Odie looked back to Herry.

"Uh, Herry, did you notice Theresa and Neil are back." Herry turned to the small African boy.

"Really? I didn't notice."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Archie was walking around the park while trying to sort out what happened.

_'Ok, let's review. Atlanta just said that she's dating Devon from school and is happy with him.'_ Archie couldn't really take Atlanta seriously until she answered her phone to him. Her ears started turning red when Devon was describing herself to her through his eyes. Archie had to roll his eyes.

Trying not to laugh, he scribbled on his napkin that he was going for a run. He started running down to the park around the trails that aren't in the forest. Jay has a problem with letting them do stuff when their by themselves. _'He really should check into a mental place,' _Archie thought.

"Archie, ARCHIE!" his PMR was going off again. Checking caller id he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Cronus has been spotted by the park."

_'Oh really.'_

"Archie, don't even think about it. We'll be there in five minutes." Archie turned off his phone. Thunder was starting to go off with dark clouds swirling in.

_'Great, I have to fight a maniac god in a thunder storm.'_ He pulled his hood up and started jogging towards Cronus.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jay and the others were stuffed in Herry's truck on their way to the park_. 'It's amazing we never get caught with Cronus,'_ Theresa thought while looking out the window staring up at the dark clouds. She sighed and leaned her head on the window.

Tomorrow was the anniversary but she doubts that her father would remember. All he worries about is work and if she didn't call sometimes, she swore he would forget about her.

"Hey, earth to Theresa," a snapping pair of fingers brought Theresa back to reality. "Huh?"

"Come on." said Jay who was looking around for Cronus. _'Does he ever take a break? No, he's always trying to figure out how to defeat them.'_ Everyone was out of the truck with weapons drawn. Atlanta with her wrist cross bow with laser, Herry and his fists, Jay and his sword, Theresa and her nun chucks. Odie and Neil don't usually fight so they stay back and handle things from afar.

Atlanta looked around at all her friends but couldn't find the one person she was looking for. Looking around, she flipped her PMR on.

"Archie you dork, where are you?" With that, the screen when fuzzy.

"Guys..." Atlanta said, "I think Archie's in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second here. I'm not a fan of these but my brother wanted this one up here for some reason.**

Chapter Two

Archie stopped at where the coordinates were. _'Come on guys, where are you?_' He took out his Hephestus whip and started practicing on a tree.

"Oh, very good Archie, I see that you're improving." Archie turned on the spot and saw the maniac himself with a scar going from his left eyebrow down to his cheekbone. _'I thought gods don't get scars,'_ Archie thought. With his PMR ringing he flipped it over to talk but it got knocked out of his hand by Cronus's sythe and smashed. Archie growled and clenched his hands and was ready to go. He was hoping a little that his friends would get here soon.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"GUYS!" Atlanta yelled. The guys kept on arguing on why Cronus wasn't there and why Archie hasn't shown up and Atlanta tuned them out. Only Theresa seemed to have heard cause she came on over to her best friend.

"Atlanta what's wrong?" Theresa thought it had something to do with Devon and her date.

"No, its Archie, he still hasn't shown up yet and he's always on time for this!" Atlanta cried. Theresa thought for a minute. Some of the god's powers have stayed with her even after the scene at the beach where she was on a suicide mission to make the gods mortal. Ares' weapons skill and Athena's strategy tactics and other snippets of god powers. She doesn't know what she got from Cronus but she's a little scared of finding out. Of course, the gods were mad at her, mostly out of pride of being gods in the first place. She chuckled a little at that.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Sorry no."

"I said that maybe you could locate Archie using your powers."

"I could try but I might only get a vague idea."

"Well its better then no idea." Theresa smiled.

"Alright, I'll try." She put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes and just let the energy sweep her away. Then, something caught her attention. It wasn't far but it was a good five minute constant run. She saw Archie and Cronus-she shudders-fighting already. Archie was doing well but was slowing down a bit. Everything recoiled so quickly that she stumbled back a bit.

"What's wrong, did you see him?" Theresa nodded.

"We have to hurry. Do you think the guys will notice us taking their ears?" Atlanta shot her an evil grin as they went to pick out their targets.

"Ow, ok ok! Let go now Atlanta!"

"EEEE! Don't mess up my hair. Seriously, get a new style. The biker look went out a while ago."

"Ow ow ow ow ow, Theresa!"

"Don't you dare straighten up Herry!"

"Theresa please let go. Ok, I'm sorry that we didn't hear you two!"

Atlanta and Theresa gave each other a look of triumph as they were near the fight. Jay got his sword ready, Atlanta put her cross bow back on while Theresa got the nun chucks ready.

"Ok, is everyone ready? We go in and try and get the pressure off Archie and see if we can't finish Cronus off today." Atlanta and Herry went running forward as Jay and Theresa followed behind. Everyone bumped into each other.

"Ow Atlanta! Your on my shoulder and it HURTS!"

"Sorry Theresa." They got up and shook it out.

"What is this?" Herry asked putting his hand up.

"It's a force field that keeps anything that isn't already in there out and nothing can get in. I don't know if we can even disable it. What?" Odie got some looks.

"Odie talking in every day language? That's a first." Grinned Theresa who made it over to the shield. It was cold but it was what everyone else didn't see was what she was shocked with. She saw her mother and brother being murdered and someone stalking her father outside their house. She staggered backwards at this.

"Theresa are you ok?" Jay asked with concern. She must have gone white because Herry was behind her to catch her.

"I…I don't know what I saw," she said rubbing her head. "But I think I know a way to get in." She looked around with five faces staring at her.

"I can temporarily get the shield down so you'll have to be fast. I probably won't be able to get in the fight so it'll be just you, Herry, Atlanta and Archie. Unless two other people care to join us." They looked at Neil who was filing his nails.

"What?"

"I thought so. Odie?"

"Um, no, I'll make sure that Neil here"-jerks his thumb at him-"Doesn't run away or do something that only he could do." Jay nodded.

"Alright. Whenever you're ready Theresa but the sooner the better." With a nod from the fiery haired girl, the three got in position. "Here we go." Theresa thrusts out her hands with her eyes tightly shut and started shaking. The wall started to part in the middle.

"Come on Theresa, just a little lower and a little longer." Jay muttered. The wall got split and the three heroes rushed forward to Archie and Cronus. The wall went back into place when Theresa fell to the ground exhausted. Persphone would've been proud of that, she thought. She couldn't move. Her muscles were just too tired to move.

"Theresa..." Odie called. She shifted her head to prove that she was still alive. Just one small nap wouldn't hurt she thought and drifted off to sleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Atlanta took careful aim at Cronus's head. He felt it coming (or just being a god which just wasn't fair) and blocked it. That gave Archie an opening at Cronus but he forgot about the other sythe and it cut into his arm which stung like hell to him. He swore a bit and grasped the arm. He saw Atlanta jumping over those damn sythes with Jay about to go at him so Atlanta could take better aim with the cross bow. Herry came over to help. "Hey Herry, where's Odie, Neil and Drama Queen?" His speech was slurring a bit like he was drunk again.

"You know Odie and Neil don't fight and Theresa couldn't get in after the wall was closed." Archie gave Herry a weird look.

"What wall?" He didn't see a wall. Herry called Odie to come in. Odie started to come but couldn't go any farther.

"Ah, that wall."

"Herry! We could use some help!" Jay called as he swung down at Cronus's shoulder. Cronus blocked and attacked with his other sythe in which Jay angled the sword to catch it from killing him. Atlanta aimed at the chest and got a hit.

"Bulls-eye" she cried. When it started healing she moaned.

"Why did Theresa have to give you back your power?" Cronus smiled and opened his annoying portal and stepped through it.

"Next time." He said with a smile. With that, the portal disappeared.

"Bastard," Archie muttered. His arm was tingling and feeling numb with that.

"Do you think we can get through the wall if it's still there?" Herry asked.

"I don't know. Lets try." They walked over to where Odie had an unconscious Theresa sitting with her head on his shoulder. Jay looked concerned but Odie waved him off.

"She's fine Jay, no need for a heart attack. She's just sleeping." Archie scowled. Great, while we're trying to not be killed by a maniac, she's taking a nap! Atlanta must of read his mind cause she shoot him a dirty look.

"Come on guys, lets go back to the school and tell Hera what happened." Herry carried Theresa to the truck while Archie got in last. He didn't realize how tired he was. Herry carried Theresa in cause if Persephone didn't see her, she'd go berserk until she did see Theresa. Hera was waiting for them in the room.

"Come in children. I see we had a little too much fun." She eyed Archie who was hiding behind Herry and Theresa.

"What happened to Theresa?" Odie explained what happened and Hera nodded eyeing the sleeping girl who started to shiver.

"And Archie, go see Chiron about your arm before you fall. Herry, you can put Theresa on the couch to sleep. I'll be with you all in a moment." Hera stared at the group as they left with Archie. She looked down at Theresa who was still shivering. Hera felt some pity for the girl and decided to see what the poor girl was scared to. She almost regretted it. She saw images of a young woman being shot, a locket, a boy who would be in his late teens, funerals, Theresa crying, pain, men around her and the young woman...

"Hera." Hera almost jumped at the voice.

"Yes Hermes?"

"Chiron says that Archie is fine and Atlanta and Jay want to see Theresa. Is she awake yet?" Hera shook her head.

"No Hermes but I want you to do something for me..."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Theresa started to stir and her vision started coming back into focus when there were five faces (Neil was probably at the mirror again) all staring at her. She groaned and put a hand up to her face.

"What time is it?" When no one answered, she said, "what?"

"Nothing"

"Oh, well, nothing"

"Why are you asking?" she shook her head. The only one that wouldn't look at her was Archie. _'Probably because I just saved his ass,'_ she thought. Swinging her legs over the couch she fell forward almost hitting the floor. Theresa looked up and saw Jay staring at her and they were both blushing. Jay quickly helped her up and steadied her.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you even ask that?" Jay asked. Theresa raised an eyebrow at him almost saying, did you really just asked that?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After cleaning up at the Brownstone, everyone but Theresa went out to get some pizza. She went back to her room and flopped on her bed rubbing her head_. 'Tomorrow I'll have to give an excuse why I'm not here.'_ She decided to call Hermes to get Hera. It took a few minutes but Hermes was able to get her on the PMR.

"Yes Theresa, I hope you're alright. Where are the others?" Theresa said they were out. "Um Hera, I want to ask...can I go home for a couple days? There's something I have to do." Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Family matters," she said. Whenever Theresa said family matters (which wasn't often), everyone wants to know why but know better then to ask now.

"Of course. But be back on Monday."

"Right, Monday's a holiday." Theresa forgot. So, until Monday, that'll give her...two days if she packs tonight.

"Thanks Hera." She flipped her PMR shut and started packing. She packed some black dresses, black skirts, black pants and some other clothes for Sunday. After being satisfied with her wardrobe, she went to the back of her dresser and pulled the bottom out. _"I'll be back on the fifth anniversary. Don't think I'm finished with you yet girl." _Theresa shivered. It will be the fifth anniversary tomorrow, and a third.

She put the .22 pistol in the bottom in her one pant pocket._ 'Can't hurt to be prepared,'_ she thought. The doors opened with shouting, chatter and laughing. _'The gangs back. I better put on a happy face. Or maybe take a happy pill.' _But she knew there was only one cure for that and Hades has it.

"Theresa! Pizza's here!" She smiled and ran down to the kitchen. There were five pizzas; one pepperoni, one vegetarian, two Hawaiian and one meat. Theresa, Jay and Odie had the Hawaiian, Atlanta and Archie fought over the pepperoni, Neil had one slice of the veggie and Herry ate the whole meats pizza. Everyone was joking and laughing at Neil (who was trying to get the spinach out of his teeth).

Everyone was too tired for a movie that night so everyone went to bed that night. Jay looked over at Theresa and saw a pained look. He knew something was up.

"Hey, come to the roof with me?" She smiled and nodded. Archie and Atlanta gave each other looks and went their separate ways. Odie went to his room (Herry has dubbed it 'the evil scientists lab'), and Neil and Herry went up to their rooms.

Theresa found Jay on the roof looking at the stars as her always does. She loved that relaxed look of his and found it made him look handsome. She sat down beside him and leaned into him.

"Theresa, what's wrong? You seemed upset at supper" She gave him a sad look.

"I'm going home for a couple days. I need to talk to Daddy about some things that he's forgotten for the past two years." She was a bout to cry with that. Jay looked at her with sympathy. His family isn't very rich but his family was always there with him. Theresa seemed to be having to make her own way for a while now with no family so to speak. "Anything you would like to talk abut?" Theresa shook her head. The pain was still too fresh for her. Stephanie still doesn't know what happened with her mother and her. But…"Actually, I need to tell someone. But, the tale isn't a fairy tale one. It's more of a horror story." Jay frowned.

"Have you ever heard of the O'Shea case?" Jay nodded.

"Remember how a woman was murdered and a young girl barley escaped then her brother was shot a couple years later." Jay nodded again.

"What you didn't know was that...that was my mother and brother and me." Jay's eyes went round. Theresa looked the other way.

"I'll start at the beginning; it's a long story..."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Ten years ago, my family was a fairy tale family. Me and Mark had everything and anything we wanting. My father was a rising star with his money and mum was an heiress to one of the largest estates in Canada. With dad's cattle ranches and mum's estates, we had a lot of friends but also a lot of enemies. One of them was mum's former boyfriend. She said he was kind in high school when they dated but was turning to drugs and gangs with his friends. Mum hated those guys and broke up with him. I guess he thought she was his only. Anyway, Mark was four years older so he was about ten when everything happened.

My mum's father had died so mum and dad were some of the richest people in the country at the time. Me and mum went out shopping for a new doll for me (I was six) when we were coming home, a car came from behind us and pulled a gun on us. I was six so I didn't know what was happening. Mum pulled over, I guess it was for my sake cause we were on the curve around the cliff.

Mum got out and had me behind her the whole time. I can't really remember what the men said but they had on black masks and one came from behind mum and grabbed me. I shrieked and was crying for mum. I do remember this though, "I'll kill your mommy if you don't stop crying." That terrified me of course so I stopped naturally. Then the man pulled the gun on me "Come on Despoine, you wouldn't want your daughter hurt now would you?" Oh, he had an evil smile.

He was able to get us both in the car and mum had me in her lap. I was crying and mum was trying to calm me down. I must have slept for a while because the next thing I remember was being in a room with mum. I was a horrible sight. Mum had shackles on her ankles and had blood running down her head. I went to run to her but they had my wrist shackled to the wall on the opposite side. I started screaming until I was hoarse. A car pulled up. I thought it was someone to rescue us but no, the men were back and I didn't like what I saw. They had rope and tape and what I thought was wine. I was scared. Scared because I couldn't be in my mum's arms even though she was across the room. They burst in and took mum away. I screamed at them to get away but they just laughed until I scratched one of them. Then he just slapped me which knocked me out. When I woke up, mum was back in the room looking fine in my mined. Then they thought it would be better to separate us. I screamed, punched, kicked at anything that touched me but they ended up taping my feet and hands and had me slung on a shoulder. I was crying for mum who didn't hear me I guess.

They took me to a different room but didn't attach me to a wall this time thank god. I did scream for mum until one came in and threatened to shoot me. Apparently, I later learned, we were held for a 2.3 billion ransom. That was almost all of dad's fortune. There was a stock crash and they couldn't get the money dad told me after everything. He would've gotten us sooner but there were a little thing called stocks that didn't help. Anyway, I heard them torturing mum in the other room. I was able to get to the door and saw what they were doing to her. I was scared then and there because when I was old enough...I don't want to know what they would've done to me. I decided to be a little pet to them so I wouldn't be killed. They would come in to check one me every night to make sure I was still there. I was but I could never sleep. It stayed that way for years until that one day. The day I would be free but also motherless. They decided that I could be in the same room as mum so I was allowed in but hands behind my back. I heard sirens and mum heard them too. The kidnappers unfortunately-being paranoid-had cameras set up so they could see what was coming. There was no warning or anything. There was a big bang and a lot of smoke. I must've screamed because mum was trying to calm me down. I didn't how but she got her locket around my neck and told me to run. 'Run into the forest until you know where you are' she said. Then something else, those men weren't the police, even though they had on uniforms. I heard a shot and saw mums eyes widen. I wanted to stay but mum told me to leave.

'Save yourself and RUN' she yelled. I ran. Jay, I ran for my life. I don't know for how long but it was nightfall before I fell. I found a hollow log and a shark rock and started going at the ropes. It was a while but I got them off. I thought back to the last 24 hours and started crying. I must've cried myself to sleep for it was morning with the birds chirpping. I crawled out of my log and looked around. The one tree looked familiar. I went over, hoping I wasn't dreaming. I was lucky, the tree had mine and Mark's name carved in there. Being eleven now and hardly remembering what our house even looked like, I finally looked at mum's locket. It had a picture she took of me and Mark the day before the abduction. I went forward hoping it was the right way. Mark happened to be camping that day with some friends and heard me stumbling. Thinking it was a deer, he looked up and saw not a deer, but his eleven year old sister stumbling and swaying about to fall. I ended up fainting because Mark was on top of me in a second. He was yelling at his friends to call the cops and an ambulance. He shook me awake. It took a minute to remember him but when I did, I wouldn't let go of him. We were both crying now, he thought we were dead. Well, I guess he was half right now that I think of it, but what I didn't know was that Marco, the leader of the gang and mum's ex, came out with a gun and two hench men. One of Marks friend had a gun just in case of anything. 'Give me the boy and the girl now all Mark's friend's were there 'and the rest of you can live' of course, Mark wasn't going to give up without one hell of a fight so he raised his knife and Marco shot me in the side. It grazed but it still hurt like hell. Mark was furious beyond reasoning now. He and two others raised their guns at us and was about to shoot. I don't know what I did but the one gun backfired in the guys face, Marks friend's gun went off at the other guy and Mark's knife found itself in Marco. I already twisted my ankle by slipping on a rock and Mark ended up carried me to the highway where the cops and paramedics were coming. They got me to the hospital and Mark wouldn't leave me so they let him come with us. Marco survived and threatened that 'In two years, someone will pay for Peter'. Marco escaped somehow and was on the run. Dad finally saw me after five years and we were happy that I survived but we were upset that Mum was dead. So, every year that's why I go home."

She looked at Jay who looked traumatized.

"Jay?" She shook a hand in front of him.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I'm extremely sorry Theresa. At least you still have your Dad and Mark" She snorted. If only you knew she thought.

"I think I'll go to bed. I'm leaving early tomorrow." Jay got up with Theresa and did something that made Theresa almost swoon. He kissed her fully on the lips and lingered it for a minute. He pulled away but Theresa wanted more.

"Goodnight Theresa, sweet dreams" She stood there for a minute til she smiled that split her face in two.

Inside the house though, there were five shocked faces staring at a screen. "If Theresa ever finds out what we did, she'll kill us."

**So, what do you think so far? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third. **

Chapter Three

Theresa spent a good night and got up early putting on a green halter and a deep blue mini skirt with one inch heels. She left her hair knowing she'll brush it later. She crept out to the garage and slipped into her car and left for her fathers. Everyone already knew she would leave but didn't say anything in fear of being maimed.

Jay came down and got a bowl of cereal and went back to his room being a Saturday, he did as much homework as he dared knowing he'll burn out. Throwing down the pen in frustration, he looked out the window. He could see the harbour and rain. He sighed and looked at the clock; 10:00 am. Shit! They were late! Jay ran around getting dressed and then banged on everyone's door to get them up.

"Come on guy's Ares with have our heads on silver platters if we're not there in five minutes!" That got everyone moving. They all raced to Herry's truck-with Neil moaning about not being able to get his hair right-and sped to the school. Running down the halls, Atlanta had her medallion out first and stuck it in the hole waiting impatiently for the door to open.

"Come on! Atlanta, Archie, get there quick or Ares with think of another torture device to kill us with." They nodded and raced down the halls. Jay and Herry jogged while Odie and Neil walked, dreading Ares more and more.

"Alright now, where's that witch of yours now?"

"She's out on family business right now until Monday Ares so no lecturing her when she gets back." Hera said making everyone jump. She turned for her solarium. She had a bad feeling about tonight.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Theresa hopped out of her car and ran to the doors.

"Daddy! I'm home!" She yelled.

"Theresa dear, is that you?" Her father Stephen came out of his office with a phone in his hand.

"...yes I'm still here." Theresa frowned. In the house for five seconds and daddy is back at the phone.

"You will say that you have to go immediately.." Theresa said.

"...yes yes..oh, going now? Tell Eleanore hi for me." Stephen hung up the phone. Theresa was leaning on the door frame.

"Was that Tom again?" she asked while looking at a nail.

"Yes. He wanted to know if we wanted to come to a barbecue tomorrow. I said yes. I hope you don't mind." Theresa smiled.

"Of course not! I haven't seen Tom and them for a while." Stephen glanced at his daughter then at the calendar. His eyes went wide. Theresa arched and eyebrow.

"It's that day again isn't it?" She nodded sadly.

"I was afraid so." He grabbed a jacket and told Theresa to go get changed. She ran to her room and got on a short sleeved knee length dress and put her hair up. She ran down to the limousine and went to the graveyard. They got out and Theresa plucked a couple roses from the small bush at the gate. They went to the mausoleum and Theresa stopped. Stephen saw his daughter trying not to cry.

"Come on dear. You can do this." She nodded but cliung to his arm for dear life. They went to Mark and Despoine's coffins had pictures of all of them together. Theresa couldn't handle it anymore, she just broke down crying. Stephen went on his knees and hugged Theresa who wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried until she had no more tears to cry.

"Come on honey, lets go home" She sniffled but came. There was something that was nagging at her.

If her father was a descendent of Theseus, who was her mothers parents? She knew a little bit about her grandfather but never knew her grandmother and even Mark said that he never knew her either. She waited until they were inside when she asked. Her father was startled that she would ask that. He sighed.

"Come here. I need to tell you something your mother told me years ago. We were going to tell you sometime but with everything that happened, we never got a chance." She came and sat down beside him.

"Your mothers father, who you thought was our grandfather...he wasn't her father." Theresa's eyes went wide.

"Your mother was adopted by him and his wife after loosing their own child to a fever. Your mother wasn't told that she was adopted until she was ten. Apparently, when she came, your mother kept saying your grandmothers name. It was…Rhea I believe. Your mother was two when she came and couldn't really remember her father well..." Theresa wasn't listening anymore. Her grandmothers name was Rhea?

"Dad..." she said interrupting him. "Did she ever say what her fathers name sounded like? She must've remembered something."Stephen thought hard. Despoine only ever said it sounded like Crow. She thought it was a nickname.

"Yes, she said it sounded like Crow" Theresa stood up turning white.

"I think I need to go to bed now. Goodnight Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and went to her room. It had pale pink walls and a huge dresser on one side. She dug through her suitcase until she came across what she wanted. She tossed it under her pillow and threw on and pink sports bra and blue track pants for bed. She was trying to sleep but something was bugging her. She called Hermes.

"Messenger of the gods. How can he help you?" Theresa chuckled.

"Hermes, can you call Rhea for me?" Hermes bolted up.

"Your not serious Theresa!" She nodded.

"I am and it's extremely important. Can you contact her for me? I need..."

"Theresa?" She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth one :)**

Chapter Four

Dropping her PMR, she ran for the door.

"Going somewhere? You never were good with staying put." A man grabbed her waist.

"Marco." she hissed remembering his voice.

"You're suppose to be in prison." He checked his fingers.

"I was but fires are always a good distraction." She spat in his face and elbowed her captor and kneed him in the groin then kicking him to the floor. Going for her gun, she pulled it out while being knocked to the floor. Theresa rolled over and quickly shot one in the head and another in the neck. Her hands were trembling while blood was going everywhere. She whipped the blood from her mouth and started crawling to the door with the gun in her hand. Shoots rang beside her. Looking over her shoulder, Marco had his gun pointed at her.

"Go and finish the job. And hold her, she'll try and get away." Theresa scrambled to her feet and started screaming when a hand went over her mouth and grabbed her waist. One of the gunmen went to her father's room. She tried screaming but ended up using some of Hercules' strength to get the man off her. She ran to her father room right when the man slit her fathers throat.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in rage while still holding her gun, shot the man dead. Stephen's eyes widened then he...smiled? Blood was going every where and all she saw was scarlet. Theresa was starting to cry now but then the man she earlier assulted, dragged her back to her room dropping the gun.

"Well, now WE have the wealthiest person in this country now. How bout that Theresa? Having all of Daddy's money" She got thrown to the floor. She went for her gun but a shot made her froze. Blood trickled down her side and started screaming in pain. She kicked at the nearest person and grabbed a tossed gun to shoot one more person in the shoulder before being thrown on her stomach, she made sure the PMR was still on. Sure enough, it was still intact and was well hidden. The sound for tape made her scramble but three men held her down. The gun shot wound was making her feel dizzy. They tied her feet and hands behind her back. Throwing her to the bed, Marco was staring at her with a smirk.

"Well deary, what do you have to say for yourself?" She stared at him.

"Screw you." and spat in his face. With a nod, a man came forward to gag her. She tried to kick the people but he threw her over his shoulder while she kicked him in protest.

"Theresa, play nicely for once will you?" With that, her head snapped back and her world went black. Jay...

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hermes was frantic.

"Hera! Zeus! PERSEPHONE!" He called the remaining heroes for an emergency meeting.

"What is it Hermes and why did you call us here?"

"Yeah man. I need my beauty sleep."

"NEIL!" Hermes cut in, "You need to see this." He showed the video that Theresa recorded even though it only caught their feet. At the end, no one spoke for a while.

"Wow, she can pack a punch and shoot... What?"

"Archie, now isn't the time." Atlanta glared at him. Archie shrank back a bit. Jay looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Jay, what is it?" Persephone asked. She was shock about this and wanted these guy's dead.

"Hermes, what was that name Theresa said?" Hermes listened for a name.

"I think she said Marco whoever that..."

"That bastard!" Jay roared. Everyone jumped.

"He's suppose to be in jail!"

"Um Jay can you fill us in please?" Odie asked. They already knew but it was safer this way. Jay told them what Theresa said.

"Wow, Drama Queen had her fill of tragedies." Archie muttered. Atlanta looked like she was going to cry. Herry was very upset with this.

"So this Marco guy wants the family dead?" Jay wasn't sure so he shrugged.

"Theresa wasn't sure bu-Hermes, why did she call you?" Everyone looked at him. Hermes cowered.

"She said she needed to talk to Rhea about something. She said it was very important." Hera nodded.

"Zeus, can you call her up please?" He nodded and left the room. She turned her attention back to the heroes. Odie spoke up.

"Ok, we know this guy was after Theresa, today of all days. He knew she would be at home and also knew which room was Theresa's. He also wants her to suffer..."

"Odie, she saw her mother shot and from that shooting in the other room and crying, she also saw her father's murder and we don't know if she also saw what happened to her brother. How much more suffering can a person take?"

"We're not sure but we'll portal you to the house" Everyone stared at Hera.

"Someone as rich as Theresa's father is bound to have camera's everywhere so go take a look at them and see what you find." Everyone nodded.

"Good luck and bring her home safe. Take whatever you need." Jay turned to the group.

"Come on, lets take everything we need. And lets go find her."

They grabbed weapons that people wouldn't ask questions about. A couple pistols, Atlanta grabbed a rifle while Odie was bringing his technical equipment along to hack the camera's. Jay turned to everyone.

"Ok guys, the cops haven't been there yet so everything will still be fresh. Lets be careful, just in case." Everyone nodded, even Neil who doesn't like getting dirty. They went to the portal where Persephone was crying hysterically. Hades put his arm around his wife and she fell into his shoulder. Hera nodded solomley and the group left for Theresa's house. Hera turned to Hades.

"Did you get my message?" He nodded.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After Herry went through the portal, they were outside Theresa's room. Jay went first and he saw a horrible sight. Two people dead, one with a hole in the throat and the other with a shot to the head. There was a lot of blood. Jay saw something beeping and went on his knees.

"JAY! Can we come in yet?" He looked up.

"Yeah but watch your step, there's a lot of blood here and some bodies." He swore he heard Neil scream in protest about going in.

"No Archie! NO, NO!" Jay saw Neil's flayling limbs come through the window. Sighing, he waited for everyone else to come in.

"Wow, a little rich, don't you think?" asked Archie while eyeing Theresa's handy work. Herry let out a whistle. Jay brought out her PMR from under her bed, and noticed a faint red light.

"Herry, could you lift me for a sec?" Herry nodded and Jay went on his shoulders and brought down the first camera.

"Odie, hook this up and play the last hour." Odie did his techy thing (That's what Archie calls it) and had a crowd behind him. He fast forward it until the hour.

"Odie, go back a few minutes." Atlanta said after fast forwarding to where Theresa was assulted.

"There!" She cried pointing to Theresa's gun.

"Did she just pull that from her SUITCASE!" Neil yelled. They watched the video in fast forward until she left the room. Jay thought for a minute.

"Come one guys, lets go and find the other camera's." They went to her dad's room next. Neil threw up while Odie almost fainted, Atlanta and Archie went white while Herry turned away crying. Jay looked like he was about to lose it. Blood was still oozing out and crusting around the edges. Odie finally came around and pulled the camera looking for the fatal moment. Everyone gasped. Jay was on the verge of killing something. She has now lost her entire family and saw each one get killed. (He pretty sure she saw Mark die).

"Come on guys, Theresa went to her room looking pretty freaked out. Lets go find another camera." They looked in the dining room, the living room and finally went to the office where Theseus' arrow was hidden. Odie sighed as he hooked up the camera.

"Guys! I think we got it!" Everyone ran. He went to where they came home from the cemetary. After watching the video, they all looked at each other. Without saying a word, they all knew what Theresa was thinking.

"Now we know why she was trying to call Rhea." Odie said slowly. They all stood waiting for Jay. He looked around at everyone. After a minute of thinking, he decided that they would go and find her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Having blurred vision wasn't something Theresa liked but she'd make an exception this time. There were shackles attached to her upper arms and the tape was still there making her very uncomfortable. Marco and his gang were talking in the corner about her probably. She twisted her hand but her side where the gun shot went through was still sore along with alot of bruises and scratches. She felt her arm on fire and saw a long scratch along from her elbow to her wrist. She screwed up her face trying to remember what happened. She remembered the talk with her father.

Oh god, what if I am Cronus' granddaughter? That means Hera, Zeus, Hades are my aunts and Uncles while Persephone is my cousin! Oh, this is a mess. She didn't notice that Marco came over to her and grabbed her chin thrusting her to look at him. Staring into those black eyes made her want to turn away but Marco had a firm grip and wouldn't let go. Theresa narrowed her eyes at him. Marco dropped her face and slapped it.

"you bitch killed Sam and Greig. You will pay for that seeing as your whole family is dead." Theresa wanted to spit in his face badly. You killed mum in front of me, Mark and now Daddy. What else can you do to me? Marco left her wondering and she went to sleep. Jay, please find me.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Come on Jay! We've been searching for three days now and still nothing. We need to go back to the school. Plus, how are we going to explain to the cops if they show up, what we're doing here? They'll think WE murdered Theresa's father and kidnapped her. Please Jay?" Atlanta pleaded with him for the past day. Everyone was tired and there were no tracks anywhere for her to track.

"Atlanta's right Jay." pipped up Odie. Jay turned at him in surprise. Usually Odie backs him up.

"We're tired and we need a new plan and better equipment. Let me call Hermes and let us get some rest." Jay turned away. He was wanting to find Theresa before this but with no luck. He sighed and looked at the team. His eyes filled with sadness as he spoke.

"Odie, call Hermes. We're coming back." Atlanta turned to him, "Thank you Jay." As he turned back to the opening portal and went through, Jay looked back to the house and went through the portal as well.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Persephone was on the other side looking with anxiety.

"Well?" Archie spoke this time.

"Her fathers dead as well and..." He turned to the others not knowing whether to tell them about Rhea. Jay gave a look of warning and Atlanta so Archie decided not to.

"...and Theresa was able to take out a couple herself before being tackled to the ground." Archie stopped so he wouldn't run away with his mouth. Persephone looked like she was about to start crying.

"The p-poor girl." she sobbed.

"A-all the t-tr-trama and the pain an-and s-sh-she ne-never t-told me." Persephone left the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Wow, and I thought Drama Queen..." Archie trailed off with furious looks.

"If it wasn't for 'Drama Queen' you'd be dead Archie" Atlanta said.

"Right, and if it wasn't for Drama Queen, we wouldn't have this mess!"

"GUYS!" Odie yelled.

"Look." He pointed to the news.

"That's Theresa's house." Said Herry.

"...If you follow all the magazines then you would already know billionaire Stephe O'Shea was the richest man in all of Canada. His daughter Theresa O'Shea was to inherit all the money when he died...police said they got a call yesterday form a friend who said they were suppose to show up to a gathering, never showed. 'We were getting very worried about them when Stephen didn't answer his phone. He always did...'"

"Yeah, and that pissed Theresa off alot."

"...so we went over to the house and saw Theresa's broken window and bodies with alot of blood so was naturally called the police.' Police investigaters say that the girl is missing and there is no tire tracks so they are puzzled on how they weren't seen. More on this story on the News at 10..." The group stared at the screen for a while til Odie pipped up.

"Now we can see if we can't find her." They all looked at Odie.

"Well, The cops know now and the whole cast media so it won't look suspicious." Neil looked from his mirror, "Odie, english please." Groaning, Odie went on.

"We can first try the woods cause isn't that where Mark found her last time?" They nodded slowly at that.

"Lets take the truck and some climbing gear and if the cops try to pull us over, it could look like we're going rock climbing along the cliffs." Neil was staring at him.

"And get this beautiful face dirty, rip my clothes and break a nail? No thanks."

"Fine then Neil, you can stay and watch the truck." said Jay. Leaving the school and piling in the truck, they went back to the Brownstone and got their gear. Since it was only a cover, Atlanta and Archie made sure there was enough to convince anyone looking in.

"Ready guys?" Jay asked from the front.

"Yeah!" they yelled and Herry pulled out of the garage and they left for the cliff side.

"Uh Jay, what's going on there?" Herry asked as in front of them were four guys with guns aimed towards the water.

"I don't know Herry. Lets wait here and see what their doing." said Jay who had a nervous feeling that something wasn't right.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Theresa slept for a good part of the day while trying not to feel the pain that her body felt. She finally got a good look around. It was a dark cave and she was on the side with the sun peeking around the corner of the entrance.

She looked around for a rock or something sharp. Marco must have thought of that because there was nothing that she could use. She slumped against the jagged rocks in despair. Now what am I going to do? It was almost like Marco heard her when he came back in, he undid the shackles and her feet. She took the chance and ran.

Theresa felt foolish doing that but a good kick to Marco's head would knock him out for a minute. She ran out of the cave and slid down the muddy ground while small stick punctured her feet. Wincing in pain, she kept running until she came across a rock. Using all her might, she turned it into a knife and started sawing off the tape. After an agonizing minute, they broke apart.

Theresa rubbed her wrists and took out the cloth from her mouth. Theresa looked around for a minute to figure out where she is. She was about to go forward when a shot rang out in the forest. She turned and saw Marco rubbing his head.

"Get her!" he yelled. Theresa ran until she heard a vehicle pull up in front of her causing a crash on the hood and flipped over it. She clutched her ribs while Marco came and grabbed her neck and hoisted her up while two others re tied her and threw her in the truck. A blanket was thrown over her to hide her from view. She had no idea where they were or what time it was.

It felt like hours and the sun must've been up cause the blanket was getting hot. After a few more intense hours of driving, Marco stopped the truck and got her out. Nodding, someone untied her but three of them had a firm grip on her arms.

Theresa immediately knew where they were. After a few days, the cops would move back to their HQ to do all the tracking and lab work. No one was at the house or come this way. Thy were on the curve of a cliff with a 100 feet drop to the ocean.

"Oh go, oh god, oh god, NO!" She screamed while trying to get them to let go. Marco must've done something cause the next thing she knew was that she was hanging over the edge of the cliff. Her hands got sharp, white hot pain going through them. Looking up, Marco had his foot on them and she swore while trying to swing back up. Grabbing her swinging arms, Marco brought his face to her.

"I should've done this ten years ago when I had the chance." Theresa had no time to react when Marco let go'd and she screamed while falling into the sea. Hitting the water felt nice but the salt started getting at her wounds and she was in agony. It was opening them up again and blood flowed out freely. Swimming up and breaking the surface,she spat a mouthful of water and saw them but saw the water splashing up around her. Someone dived in with a gun above the water.

Great, they've come to finish the job now. She thought bitterly. Swimming towards the rock, something caught her eye. A fin peeking out of the water coming straight at her. Shark! She started panicking and climbed onto a rock. Her hair was everywhere but the man pulled the gun on her. Bang! Something ripped her shoulder as she howled in pain. Not caring if she was shot or not, she climbed higher on the rock. The fin came closer and closer when it burst from the water.

Theresa watched with horror as the man was being eaten by the shark, blood ran everywhere and other bits that she didn't care knowing about. Sobbing, she clung to the rock for her life. Another splash came from her other side. Thinking it was another one of the men, she lept off the rocks into the ocean. The shark didn't come after her. In fact, i swam away from her. Puzzled, she treaded while watching. Something slimy went around her foot and pulled her under. She started screaming when she went under. It went around her waist. She couldn't breath and was getting dizzy from the lack of blood and oxygen to her head. Maybe this is the end. She closed her eyes and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next one. I'll get the sixth chapter up in a couple hours then the ready made chapters are done. Thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter Five

The team was watching from the truck. Odie pulled out is hearing equipment and listened in.

"Who wants to go and get the girl now? Come on guys, it was only a shark and she's still alive. Don't you want that money boys. Think of all the things we can have." While they were talking, no one noticed Jay slip out of the truck.

Herry was looking for Jay but saw him pulling off his socks and shoes.

"Um, Jay? Where you going?" Everyone else looked up.

"I'm not going to sit here to see which one will kill her or see her turned into fish food. Get the ropes ready when we come up." He took off his PMR and dived in. Breaking the surface, he saw Theresa dive off the rocks into the water. He went to call her but something pulled her under. Taking a deep breath, he dived after her. A giant octopus had one of its tentacles around her. Jay could tell that she was drowning and saw her pass out.

_'Thank you Ares for waterproofing the guns'_ Jay thought. He took careful aim to not hit Theresa and only the tentacle. He pulled the trigger and saw the arm recoil back with blood mixing in the water, it let Theresa go and she floated up. Jay swam to her and grabbed her waist to pull her up. He was starting to feel light headed when he broke the surface.

Theresa's red hair swirled everywhere while Jay swam towards the truck.

"Guys! I need the rope now!" Herry tossed it down. Jay tied it around her. Something made her jerk awake.

"No! No, let go! Not again! Please!" she struggled against Jay to not tie her to the line.

"Come on Theresa we're gonna get you out of here." he gave a tug at the rope to boost them up. Then all hell broke loose.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Herry was getting ready to pull them up when sirens were going off._ 'Odie's call must've went through'_ thought Herry. Marco and his thugs saw Theresa and Jay and they looked over and saw the other five teens hoisting them up.

"Forget the girl for a minute and get rid of these other pests!"

"Well now that's just rude" said Neil with him checking out his reflection. Atlanta saw it first.

"Archie get down!" she yelled when a shot rang out. Archie was really mad now. He grabbed Atlanta's rifle right when the cop cars sped around the corner.

"Everyone down!" yelled Archie as he, Atlanta, Odie and Neil made their way under Herry's truck. Herry got behind it still pulling jay and Theresa up._ 'Almost there'_ he thought. Marco must've seen it coming because he started shooting at everything and everyone.

An officer saw the teens under the car and told them to get out. He gave them his bullet shield so they could go and help Herry. He didn't really need help but to make it look normal Atlanta grabbed hold of the end of the rope and pulled. They were almost to the top when someone cried out who wasn't in the fight.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jay was clutching his arm as blood seeped through his sweater by his shoulder. He kept a hold of Theresa so she wouldn't slip.

"Come on Theresa, wake up!" Jay was almost shaking her to wake up. He held her close to his body while Herry pulled them up. Almost there.

"Come on guys, help get them up!" Jay herd Herry yell. Archie surprisingly went for Theresa and Atlanta help him get her up over the edge. Jay was clutching the edge of the cliff with his good arm as his right was numb from the loss of blood.

"I gotcha buddy." Herry grabbed Jay's good shoulder and hoisted him up. He collapsed from shock and exhaustion. More sirens were going off.

"Who else did Odie call?" Herry shrugged. White rectangular vans white with a cross on them. _'Ah, that's who'_ Jay thought before he blacked out.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Do you think he's alright? I mean, neither have been conscious for three days."

"Atlanta, Theresa had at least three bullets go through her and bruises, scratches and almost drowned on top of that. I'd want a good sleep too."

"Hey, he's moving! Lets go tell the others."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jay couldn't sleep anymore with the lights above his eyelids. Slowly blinking, his eyes became focused enough to know that he was in a hospital. Sitting up, a pain went through his shoulder. Looking over, his whole shoulder was covered in white bandages. Blinking fast, he looked over to the door where Odie was playing a video game, Neil was at his mirror again, Herry was no where to be found (probably looking for vending machines, chuckled Jay), Atlanta and Archie were somewhere. Jay sat forward and watched the two people in view until Odie had the sense he was being watched.

Looking up from his game, he saw Jay looking over at him. He jumped up and went for his PMR. Jay could hear the footsteps of his friends coming. They were hugging and laughing when Jay went quiet. His look told Atlanta something because the next thing she did was, "Jay, the doctors say that Theresa will make it against heavy odds. Apparently it's a miracle she's alive. The doctor said she was stirring a bit but may not wake up for another day or so." Jay's face fell a little but he was still happy she was alive.

"Did you get interrogated by the cops?"

"No, but Archie's hair caused some suspicion though."

"Just because my hair is purple doesn't mean I do drugs!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Ah, you're awake." A doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Hows Theresa?" Jay asked. The doctor didn't even look up.

"She's recovering and apparently asking for you."

"WHAT! SHE"S AWAKE!" Atlanta shrieked. She took off running with Archie on her heels. The doctor shook his head.

"Now, your bullet wound is clearing up nicely even after operating to get it out with the infection and …"

"Sir, can I go see Theresa please?"

"After I say you can." Jay groaned at that knowing that she could very well fall back asleep when he gets there. After much pleading and frustration, the doctor finally released Jay and gave him the ok to go back to society. Jay ran down the hall til he found her room. There were their friends but there was also a reporter too. She looked at Jay with interest and advanced to him.

"Hello, I'm Carrie Forrest covering this story. Now as I understand it, it was you who rescued Miss O'Shea from drowning."

"Yes." Jay just wanted to see her.

"And can you tell me what made you go after her when it was very dangerous to. Was it for the reward?" Jay looked up.

"What reward?" Carrie looked at him in surprise.

"There was a 2 million dollar reward to whoever had information about her whereabouts but as you clearly found her..."

"I'm not interested in a reward. I just want to see her WITHOUT interference." Carrie's smile fell when she left the room. Jay closed the door behind then.

"Jay?" Jay turned around and saw his girl there with a wrap around her one ankle, a bandage like his around his shoulder, and around her waist and one for her arm. She smiled weakly.

"So, how you've been?" Archie raised an eyebrow. This girl almost got killed and she was asking how he was?

"Fine now. Much better. And you?" Her smile slipped a little.

"I don't know, I could hear the doctors saying that I should be dead right now but I feel fine other then what you see. So, how did you find me?" Apparently no one told her anything so Jay told her Odie's theory and how they were going to search the forest but never got that far.

"Then I dived in after you to get you out and you almost drowned as well, but when we went to hoist you up, you suddenly started jerking and clawing at me." Theresa hung her head in shame.

"But Herry got us up and that's as much as I remember." Atlanta took over.

"We got you two in an ambulance and when the gun fight was done, the cops asked us what we were doing. We told them we were going to go rock climbing..." Theresa snorted.

"And they bought it. When can you leave?" "Not for a while yet I think." A click made them all jump. "Visiting hours are done. You can come back tomorrow." They all shuffled out with a hug from Atlanta. Jay looked back at Theresa and smiled back at her. As soon as they left, he swore he could hear crying from that room.

Theresa was discharged a week later. The gang visited every day and the doctors also wanted to see how Jay was doing. Her shoulder and waist were still bandaged but her ankle was fine to the surprise of the doctors. She was just happy to be out again with everyone again. They headed to Herry's truck where they all crammed inside and headed for the school.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Theresa!" Persephone cried as the group walked in with Theresa in the middle.

"NEVER, do that again to me! I..." She trailed off still holding Theresa's shoulders.

"Uh? Miss Persephone?" Theresa asked nervously while turning to the group.

"No. It can't be true. It just can't be." Theresa heard Persephone mutter. Almost right on cue, Hera and the other gods, including Zeus, came in to greet the gang. Persephone fluttered to her solarium and didn't come back out. Theresa frowned at that. From what Odie told her, Persephone was paranoid with fear and worry when she was missing. Now, she won't even come near her. Theresa shook it off.

Hermes burst in the room and went over to Zeus who was frowning. He turned to Jay and looked sadly at Theresa.

"Cronus has been spotted in the middle of the Atlantic ocean making havoc and we believe he is trying to summon Chaybdis and Scylla." Theresa was almost on the verge of tears. Here she was, not even two hours out of the hospital, not having to go to her father's grave and is now expected to go and stop Cronus again. Jay saw Theresa's eyes rimming with tears and went over to Hera. Hera thought about Jay's request for a minute and nodded. He went over to Theresa and whispered in her ear. She looked startled a bit then a grin spread from her face. She was to stay behind and rest for a little while. Chiaron wanted to see her anyway so it was all fine.

"Come on guys. Lets go to the boat." said Jay. Archie looked a little queasy about that. He never got over his fear of water. The gang walk towards the portal and waved goodbye to Theresa who sadly looked towards her friends as they left. When the portal shut, Theresa was being dragged towards Hera's solarium.

"Ouch, Ares, that hurts!" Ares grunted while opening the doors. Hera was standing in the middle of the room.

"Now Theresa, I want to know exactly what happened to you and why those men were hell bent on killing you." Theresa stared at her. It wasn't like Hera to prod but, maybe it was just her being paranoid if Hera found out that she was her niece. Taking a deep breath. Theresa told the whole story (except for the freaky part god part) which took a good three hours. Hera said nothing and nodded occasionally. When she finished, Hera nodded and dismissed her.

"The doctors said that you weren't suppose to live?" Hera asked abruptly. Theresa was startled by the question.

"Yes." She said slowly, and turned to walk out the door. Hera thought for a minute and went to go find Zeus.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Theresa made her way back to Persephone's solarium. She needed to relax a bit and clear her head. She walked in and say her mentor watering the roses and lilies-Theresa's favourite- and looked up at her and smiled.

" Ah Theresa, do you want to do anything today?"

"I would like to clear my head. I'm starting a headache with all my thinking." Theresa said. It was true, she was starting a headache. But she mostly wanted to know why Persephone was acting weird earlier.

"Well, lets sit down then and start with you breathing." Said Persephone. With a sweep of her hand, two big, fat cushions appeared on the floor and they both sat down. Theresa was starting to relax a bit when she felt that something wasn't right. Peeking through one eye, Persephone wasn't there. She looked around and saw nothing.

"uh, Miss Persephone?" Theresa called nervously. Then she felt something behind her. Whipping around, Persephone was in her queen-of-the-underworld mode with the lighting coming down trying to strike her. Theresa jumped back and with all her might, she put a force field between her and the lightning.

"Miss Persephone STOP!" She cried. Persephone was doing earthquakes, lightning from all side, high winds. Theresa couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and bent over into a ball and felt the raw energy pulsing throughout her body. It wasn't like what she felt on the beach. This was different. The energy wasn't trying to control her, it was trying to help. But Theresa didn't care, She wanted Persephone to stop.

The energy came from her body a blinding bright light and threw Persephone across the room and knocked her out. Theresa collapsed and thought about what she did. _'Oh my god,'_ she thought, what did I do? Theresa saw no other option but to run. Run and get away from there. So she burst the doors open and ran fast, she could be competition for Atlanta, and out the janitors closet and into the city to find the Oracle.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jay and the others came back drenched. Cronus didn't summon Scylla and Chydria but will try again soon. Jay just wanted to find Theresa. He went to Persephone's solarium and yelled for the others. The room was smoking and Persephone was against the opposite was unconscious. And no sign of Theresa. The others came and looked at Jay.

"It looked like a bomb went off" commented Herry.

"What happened here?" The six turned around and saw the other gods behind them.

"I...we...we don't know" stammered Atlanta. All the gods staring makes her nervous. Jay noticed a wisp of purple, almost motioning to him, to follow it. It waited patiently for Jay to come. He needed and excuse and fast.

"Odie, track Theresa's PMR and see if we can't get a location." Odie was going to say something but Jay's look was the do now ask later look.

"Ok" He punched in some numbers and waited for a beep.

"Got her, come on" Odie walked towards the door with the others following. Jay saw the purple wisp right in front of him. Outside in the hall, Jay motioned for them to be quiet and he watched the wisp go around the corner beckoning him to come outside. Once outside, the questions exploded.

"What the hell was that Jay" Archie yelled.

"It looked like a battle went on in there and we all know Theresa doesn't have her PMR with her now so what's going on?" Jay looked around and saw the wisp once again, waiting patiently for him to come.

"I can't explain right now but your gonna have to trust me right now." He got blank stares but they still followed in as he kept an eye on the purple wisp. They went around alleys, busy streets until they found Theresa, who had fell to the ground sobbing with the Oracle beside her looking sad.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Theresa ran until she found the corner she bald man with small round glasses smiled at her.

"Ah Theresa, recovered I presume? Now, what is it this time?" Theresa shifted on her feet.

"I want to know why the gods are looking at me weirdly and why Persephone attacked me." The Oracle thought for a moment.

"Ah my dear, for the first part, the gods never thought that you would be powerful enough to take all their powers. As for the second part, you'll get a better answer from your mother."

"My mother?" Theresa asked, she was now lost.

"Ah my dear, no one knew that Rhea was pregnant with another when she hid Zeus away. Yes my child, you are a demi god but, you'll have to clarify with your mother on that part. As for Persephone trying to attack you, there was a prophesy that a decedent, raw from Cronus and Rhea and a descendent of Theseus would united and shall have three children that would have powers that would rival all gods together. As we now know, the gods enjoy being at the top and not having rivals."

"But...but...I have no other siblings. Mark is dead and I know mum and dad only had the two of us." The Oracle smiled.

"My dear, many things happened before you were born and your mother ...well, I think I should let her explain it to you."

"MY MOTHERS DEAD!" Theresa screamed.

"Oh, mama" she sobbed and sank to the ground. Not noticing Jay she straightened up and knocked his chin. She whirled around and saw him rubbing it. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him crying. Jay raised an eyebrow but the Oracle said nothing.

"Theresa what happened?" Atlanta asked. Theresa sniffed and looked up at her.

"I need to go to the underworld."

**One more of the ready made chapters then the real wait begins. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Last pre-written chapter of the story. :)**

Chapter Six

They all stared at her.

"Did she lose her mind or something?" Archie asked. Odie shrugged. Theresa looked miserable but was very determined to go. She had to talk to her mother and she didn't care if she had to go alone.

"Well, if we were to go, Persephone won't let her near the solarium and I bet the other gods aren't too keen about her right now either. Are there any other ways to get to the underworld?" Odie said slowly.

"That's what we were going to ask you Odie." sighed Neil. Jay turned to the Oracle while the Oracle was staring at Theresa who was zoned out about something.

"Uh, Theresa?" Jay waved a hand in front of her.

"Hu, What?" She shook her head. She was thinking of another way in having a pretty good idea but wasn't sure about it. The Oracle raised an imaginary eyebrow.

"You're on the right track dear, you just need a little guidance." Her mind whirled around as the Oracle talked to her in her head.

"You can contact your mother by her last gift to you. I sense that you need to get it. I think you'll know what to do with it."

"That's a lot of presumption" Theresa said out loud. He shrugged at that.

"Remember what I told you. Your friends are your greatest ally." With a blink he was gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Herry asked. By then, Theresa was dragging Jay with her.

"How did you find me anyway?" Theresa asked with a smile.

"There was a purple wisp. I thought it might've been from you." She smiled.

"I didn't think it would work" she muttered to herself. Jay raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"How much more powerful are you coming?" He asked with a lot of curiosity. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I can do some things that Persephone-I'm sure-can't. I can't think of an explanation."

"Is that why you're going to the underworld?" She nodded. They were at the Brownstone 20 minutes later. Theresa froze and wouldn't go another step.

"Theresa, what's wrong?"

"I...I can't go in." she whispered. She sat on the ground and stared at the door as if it'll explode. Jay said nothing. He was curious on what she'll do. She turned a palm over and something started to materialize in her hand. Her locket became clearer until her hand sank with the weight of it. She breathed thinking that she was holding her breath.

"I got what I needed." She said. Jay helped her up while she was very shaky. The others took their sweet time getting there. Theresa looked at Herry's truck then back at Herry.

"Anyone for a road trip?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Everyone was wondering why Herry- the Herry who wouldn't let anyone touch his baby- let Theresa drive his truck. Nobody knows where their going but they know it's somewhere far.

Theresa took a couple sharp turns. She was heading to the airport for Italy. She could easily pay for it as she is now rich beyond belief. They pulled up to the airport looking for a parking spot in the long term parking lot. Only Jay and Atlanta knew why she chose this. They were going somewhere that'll be interesting. After 10 minutes of circling, they got a spot and got out.

Theresa was holding the locket trying to figure out where to go next. She rubbed it with her thumb and closed her eyes. She was by the Colosseum in Rome. Rome? She thought. She couldn't get more specific. Disappointed, they headed in where Theresa got seven first class tickets to Rome. As they had no baggage and it's a one way trip, they got through security pretty quickly.

They had three hours to kill. Theresa moaned at the time, thinking why it couldn't be seven already. No matter. Odie was playing with his PMR and a couple of tools he bought with some parts. Probably making an upgrade. Atlanta and Archie were having thumb wars, Neil-as usual- was looking at his mirror, Herry was looking for a Timmie's and Jay was looking at the Greek Islands for sailing ideas._ 'Wait, Jay? Our serious Jay, looking at sailing right before we are going to probably meet Cronus? That's new.'_ Jay saw Theresa giving him a weird look as he was looking for some route to on of the islands from Athens. After reading for a while, the all boarding passengers call come.

Theresa stood up and motioned to her friends to come. They came and did what she did. Obviously she's done this many times. They got the whole first class to themselves. Theresa pulled a few strings so they won't be disturbed. Neil's eyes went wide when he saw the red velvet covered seats that can go all the way back with the champagne. Archie had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Wow Theresa." was all he said. It was enough for her though. They all sat down and waited for everyone else to come. She took her locket out and played with the chain. She opened it and found a picture that she's never seen before. Theresa used her nail to unclipped it from the locket and looked at it. She stared at it for a minute. Jay was talking to Herry when he saw him staring at Theresa who wasn't moving or making a sound.

"Um, Theresa. Are you ok?" She didn't answer.

"So this was the child the Oracle said." she muttered. She turned it over and dropped it. Tears were in her eyes and was about to cry. Jay picked it up while Atlanta went to comfort her friend even though she didn't know what was bothering her.

"I c-c-can't believe it. They kept this from me." she whispered while leaning into Atlanta. Atlanta put a comforting arm around her friend. Odie took the picture from Jay and looked at Theresa then back to the picture. He did that several times when Neil finally piped up.

"Odie, what are you doing?"

"Theresa, your parents didn't tell you!" he exclaimed. She nodded. He accepted that then whispered to Jay what he thought. Jay looked at Theresa with sympathy. Archie was finally annoyed.

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on."

"I had a twin sister." Theresa whispered. Archie looked at her.

"Had?"

"I never knew her. I've never even seen this picture. Actually, I never saw any right after our birth." Theresa said. She snapped her fingers.

"Either she died right after or..." she was thinking.

"She was adopted for some reason." Even Odie was puzzled.

"If your parents gave your sister for adoption, then why not you?"

"I don't know." She thought back to what the Oracle said: Your mother knew about it and she had three children. Three children that are grandchildren of Cronus and Rhea and descendent of would be powerful. Then she thought about her father. He was smiling when he died. Maybe he knew about it too. She put her head in her hands. This was hurting her head.

They took off five minutes later. For the next eight hours, the teens were playing monopoly (Odie won),What Am I Thinking? (Theresa won), Truth or Dare (mostly truth but nothing serious) and different card games while they gambled their pocket change. With one hour to go, they all grew bored and were finally falling asleep. Jay had Theresa laying her head off his shoulder and remembered the date, August 19th. Tomorrow is her birthday. He remembered. He was then trying to figure out what to get her when they hit some strong turbulence. Theresa jerked awake and clung to Jay for dear life. He turned and smiled at her while she smiled back with effort. The landing announcement came on and they all buckled in waiting for touch down.

"Here we go," Theresa said.

"A new adventure."

**It'll be a while before I update. My story "Leaving for a Family" is taking priority right now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Probably not up to par with the others but...at least it's something. I wasn't thinking of updating this til July actually but, here we are :) Thanks for the reviews though. **

Chapter seven

The seven of them started to disembark from their plane. Jay looked over and saw all their eager faces. They were in Europe and could almost call this a vacation. But, he felt weird that they weren't telling the gods this. Persephone almost killed Theresa, would the other gods try now that she's almost a god herself? Jay didn't want to stress Theresa out by asking. Neil looked bored with waiting.

"Honestly people, what's taking so long?"

"It's called a line up Neil and patience. Something you don't have."

"Something both of you don't have," Theresa muttered at both Neil and Atlanta.

"I heard that!"

"And?" Theresa quirked an eyebrow. Atlanta threw up her hands.

"Come on, it's our turn." They went threw the lines pretty fast, they just needed their passports stamped, something they always carried.

"Lets see, I have Greece, Paris, London, Brussels, Berlin, Madrid, and now Rome!"

"You seem to travel here a lot."

"I like traveling, something not many people know about me. It's how my parents and I would spend the summers before they died."

"How they die?" Theresa asked curiously.

"Car crash. I was thirteen and we were suppose to go to Cairo."

"Sorry," Theresa muttered.

"It's fine, I got over it years ago, you can't change the past."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Herry said. The group of friends made their way to the outside where they caught a bus. The bus ended up taking them to the terminal where Jay was looking at the map.

"Theresa, where exactly did you see the entrance?"

"The old Coliseum, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Why don't we stay here a few days and explore? I've always wanted to see the old city and the art." Odie suggested. Everyone looked at Jay. Jay thought for a few minutes.

"Fine, but only a couple. We want this done and then maybe, just maybe, we can come back." Theresa squealed in delight and launched herself into Jay's arms. Jay fell backwards a bit but regained his balance.

"Whipped," Archie whispered to Herry. Herry sniggered while Neil rolled his eyes. Atlanta was texting on her PMR. Archie looked over her shoulder and she quickly shut it and glared at him.

"Texting someone?"

"Really? I thought I was playing tic tac toe," Atlanta replied.

"Texting Devon again were we?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa!"

"What? Just asking."

"Come on, let's get this bus and check into a hotel." Jay said. The seven of them boarded on the bus and headed for the nearest hotel.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The guys were staring at the doors. Theresa booked three rooms, two had two beds while the other had three.

"Alright, who wants to bunk?"

"I'll bunk with Odie," Herry said.

"Alright, then I guess it's me, Archie and Neil in the big room." Theresa and Atlanta were already in their room and probably asleep by now. Everyone always hated the big time changes whenever the gods would have a mission on the other side of the world. When the rooms got assigned, no one was up for chatting and were just exhausted mentally from the long, long day they had.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

On the third day of being in Rome, Theresa was shaking Atlanta awake. The group went shopping and toured different sights and museums for fun. They also took a trip to the sea where they lounged around for a whole day as well.

"Morning!"

"Why are you happy? It's too early."

"Quit moaning Atlanta, I want to go and get the guys, unless you would rather stay here and be bored by yourself instead."

"I'm getting up, give me a minute," Atlanta grumbled. Theresa was already dressed in jean shorts and a blue shirt. Her hair was pulled in a pony tail and was bouncing on her heals in impatience.

"Hurry up!" She moaned.

"I'm getting there!" Atlanta snapped. Ten minutes later Atlanta was ready while Theresa was just about to leave without her.

"Come on. I bet Neil is even up by now."

"What time is it anyway?"

"About 9:30"

"Goody."

"Yes, yes, now, let's get the boys." The two girls split into different rooms. Theresa got Jay, Archie and Neil while Atlanta was getting Herry and Odie. It helped that those two weren't much trouble in the morning's since Atlanta looked like she wanted to go back to bed. Theresa got her key for the boy's room and opened the door, seeing Jay lounging around on the couch.

"Hey," she called. Jay looked over his shoulder.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Getting everyone up. You?"

"Reading about the different sailing programs here."

"Anything interesting yet?"

"Not yet," Jay admitted.

"You'll find something. Um, by the way, thank you for yesterday."

"What?"

"For…caring. You knew I didn't want to go on that mission and you told Hera so. I'm just scared about what will happen now. I mean, Persephone wanted to kill me and the gods were mad at me for the whole phantom thing before. Now, they learn that my grandfather is a titan and descended from a demi-god as well which means that I'm related to Cronus at least twice! Now we have to go to the underworld, which is Hades' realm as a bonus and would do anything for Persephone and-" Theresa was in tears now.

"It's not fair! My while life has been uprooted and turned around so much, I don't know what it is anymore." Theresa was now crying on Jay's shoulder while he just rubbed her back.

"I know it's not fair. But-" Jay had is fingers under her chin and was staring straight into her eyes.

"We can't give up. We have something that Cronus can't even comprehend."

"What's that?"

"Something worth fighting for and love." With that, Jay leaned in and kissed her. Theresa was caught off guard but returned it and it deepened. The two only broke apart when they needed air.

"You were saying?" Theresa asked.

"Let's get Archie and Neil."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After getting the living dead out of bed, the team made their way to the Colloseum, after Odie picked up a map.

"Do you remember where the entrance was?" Theresa screwed up her eyes.

"Kind of. It was one of the entrances or exits to the actual arena." Odie thought for a moment.

"Perhaps the Gate of Death?" After getting blank looks, Odie explained.

"The Gate of Death was used to drag the dead through by the messenger of the gods, Hermes in the early games. Maybe because of that, that's where the entrance is."

"It's worth a shot," Archie said while looking at everything.

"Imagine fighting here." He said. Atlanta gave him a look.

"You would be dead," she said. Archie stopped.

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

"You were either a prisoner to be executed or a gladiator. Nearly all gladiators died in the arena and were slaves so Atlanta's right. You would've had better luck in the army." Theresa pointed out. Archie just shrugged and they kept walking. They went into the pit of the arena and were admiring the architecture.

"Hey, why not try this tunnel?" Neil asked while pointing to it.

"It's worth a try. I don't think they're marked, right Odie?"

"Yeah."

"Is it just me, or is it getting a little colder every time we walk closer towards it?"

"Not just you Herry." Theresa rubbed her arms in the coldness.

"Let's get this over with." They walked towards the entrance when Theresa stumbled back clutching her head.

"Ow! Major migraine and before you ask, it was from all the death here. Lucky me, I can feel death if thousands are killed." Jay went over and gave her a hug. Looking at everyone else, Jay's gaze settled on Odie.

"Can you figure out how to enter the underworld?" Odie brought up his PMR and scanned the walls while Jay was rubbing Theresa's temples.

"I got something although I've always forgotten how bloodthirsty the gods were."

"Well, what is it?" Archie demanded.

"Blood as payment if I got my translation right." Odie said. Neil looked faint.

"H-how much blood?" Atlanta asked.

"I think enough to know the person's dead." He replied. Archie rubbed his head.

"Let's try and not freak out then. How much blood do you need to know if a person's dead Odie?"

"About 30% for us so…about 3 pints."

"If six of us gives up half a pint then we should be fine, right?"

"Yeah, but whose not going to be a lamb to the slaughter then?"

"Theresa." Jay said. Everyone looked at him.

"Hades shouldn't be able to pick up on our blood since it's 99.98% human. Theresa has titan blood really close in her family and that might alert Hades. Plus, she should be able to heal the cuts." Theresa nodded.

"I was working on channeling magic and is pretty good at it." Everyone still looked uneasy.

"It won't leave a scar will it?" Neil asked. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"You can go first then."

"Hey, what!" Neil screamed as Archie brought his knife down on his wrist. Holding his wrist upside down as the blood came dripping down on the ground. The ground gave a faint light off, showing that the person was still alive.

"That's enough Archie," Odie said. Archie let go of Neil's wrist and held it out to Theresa. Theresa muttered a few words and her soft green eyes took on a faint glow for a moment before returning to normal. Neil opened his eyes and saw his wrist healed and no scar.

"Ok, Atlanta, you're next." This was repeated again and again until Odie went last. By the time Odie was healed, Theresa was exhausted and the ground pulsed with light, knowing that someone just died. The rock started glowing and a tunnel appeared. Jay felt Theresa lean on him as everyone went into the tunnel.

"Let's go before it closes again." Jay said. They all rushed into the tunnel as the entrance started to close again.

"Let's sit for a while." Everyone agreed since they were dizzy from some blood loss and Theresa from the magic. They sat like this for a few hours until they all felt they could walk again. Getting up, Herry turned on his PMR for light. Looking around, it looked like a rudimentary tunnel with dirt everywhere. Neil wasn't even complaining which almost spoke for the severity of the situation. They walked for what felt like hours when they came across Persephone's grove.

"Wait," Theresa whispered. She took a deep breath and her features started to change. Everyone stared at her. She had shoulder length blond hair, grey eyes and was shorter.

"It'll hold until we leave." Theresa explained. Everyone left for the grove where Archie grabbed some money from the pouch as they weren't sure on how to get out. They met the ferry man again and paid. The ride over was very quiet and no one was sure on what to say. Getting off, the group saw the Cerberus and went under him towards the gate.

"The Oracle said that my mother was in the Elysians fields so at least I know where we're going." They crept around people and Theresa got an idea.

"Guys! Stop for a minute." She concentrated and felt herself become drained.

"Theresa!" Jay caught her as she fell.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"The spell makes us invisible to everyone but us so let's hurry, it doesn't hold for long." Herry went to pick her up.

"Herry!"

"If we're on a time limit then we have to hurry. It's not like anyone can see us." Herry said. Theresa pouted and crossed her arms.

Creeping around Menus, the teens ran towards the gate where Theresa was pointing to. When they past the gates, the spell broke.

"At least we don't have to worry about a gavel again," Herry muttered. Archie snorted at that. Walking around the Elysians field, Theresa was staring at a woman.

"Theresa?"

"That looks like my mum." The woman turned around and Theresa felt tears come to her eyes.

"Mum?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, that was a long wait (ducks behind couch). I am sorry for the very long wait but between my muse for this taking a vacation and school starting back up. Here's another chapter and I have no clue as to when I'll update again. It will be under a year (hopefully I won't do that again) wait so to speak. Thanks for the reviews here :) I'll stop rambling and here's the next chapter. **

Theresa stared at the woman in front of her. Blond hair cascaded down her back with sea green eyes staring back to her.

"Mum?" She repeated.

"Theresa?" The woman whispered. When the initial shock wore off, Despoine ran towards her daughter and engulfed her in a hug.

"I've missed you mum," Theresa said with tears coming to her eyes. Despoine looked at her daughter.

"I know you're not dead. Why are you here?" Theresa hesitated.

"Well, you see, I, we," Theresa gestured to her friends, "have a prophesey that says we have to defeat Cronus. Now, on top of that, the gods want me dead. Why and how did you recognize me?" Despoine sat down.

"For your second question, I could feel the magic around you. It helps that you're my daughter too. To the first question, after Zeus was born, it turned out that Rhea was going to have another child. Being a titan, she delayed it long enough so she could give birth in seclution where no one would find the baby. Rhea decided that she didn't want the girl to be under scrutiny so she turned her mortal."

"That was thousands of years ago though." Atlanta said. Despoine smiled.

"Mother had me under a spell so I wouldn't age mentally or physically. In the 20th century, she decided that I should have a chance to grow up as mortals have had many advances. Deciding to put me in an orphanage, Rhea left me and never looked back. The spell was taken off and I began to age like a mortal. Even though I was a god, I aged and could die like a human. My god blood was locked away but would come out in my children though for some reason. It gave them many powers, but not immortality. I was adopted and you know those stories Theresa, and how I met your father. What we never told anyone was that we had twins. Two daughters. We had only one picture and that was when you were born. During the night, your sister disappeared Theresa. I wish I knew where she was, but I do know that she's still alive."

"What's her name?"

"Kiley. Kiley Maria was her birth name."

"There's something else," Theresa started.

"The Oracle gave me another prophesy that included Mark and Kiley." Despoine put her head in her hands.

"I was hoping that it would never come to this. The prophesy was made over a thousand years ago, long after I was born that a descendant from the unknown god of Kronus and Rhea would have three children with the descendent of Theseus. Now, they had the power to topple the gods-"

"I don't want that though!" Theresa interrupted.

"I never wanted any of this to happen!" Depoine look at her child sadly.

"You rarely get a choice in these matters."

"But, Mark is dead! How can this…prophesy be fulfilled if Mark's dead?"

"There is a way, to bring him back alive." Despoine said slowly.

"It can only work with one person and they must be related to you. Because of your huge power absorption from the gods and your grandfather, You can technically bring Mark back from the dead. But, only him." Despoine warned. Theresa looked at her sadly.

"But-" Despoine held up her hands.

"Theresa, I've lived my life and so did your father. Your brother never got the chance to. Mark is in the Field of Asphodel. You can probably find him. Now, when you find Kiley, you three must decide if you want the gods still living or not."

"But, they're gods! Don't they control the seasons and such? What happens if they die?" Despoine shook her head.

"No one knows. Before the gods, there were the titans and then Gaea herself. We've always had a ruler but, we do need gods to keep the planet from having a global disaster in on itself." Theresa was still very troubled by this.

"Honey, you and your friends need to find Mark now."

"But-"

"No buts Theresa Anne! You can contact me though."

"How?"

"The locket has a special property that I was going to activate but I never got the chance to. Now it needs some of my blood on it and yours. When you find your sister and get your brother back, let them place some blood on there as well. A type of…hologram will show up and we can talk that way. Now, you need to leave." Theresa gave her mother a desperate hug before letting go. Despoine bit her finger so some blood would spill onto the locket.

"I do have one question. Am I the older or younger twin?"

"Younger. Now go sweetie." Theresa gave one last good bye before she and the others left. Jay looked over at her as she fingered the locket.

"Theresa?" Theresa looked up at Atlanta.

"You ok?" Theresa gave a weary nod.

"Just a lot to process. Hey Odie, when we get back to the surface, can you try and find Kiley for me please?"

"I was going to anyway and the Field of Asphodel is a bit of a walk." The group headed off towards the field. Jay looked at the fiery red head, who was fighting to stay awake.

"Theresa?"

"Just exhausted from the use of magic and emotionally tired."

"Just try and stay awake. Can you do that for me?" Theresa gave Jay a weak smile and kept walking. Jay kept giving her sideways glances as they walked and made sure that they weren't being followed by any creatures that report back to Hades.

"Here it is," Atlanta muttered. The fields of Asphodel were almost barren but they were nice enough if you really look at it. Theresa turned to Odie.

"Is there anyway to cut the search time?" Odie thought for a few minutes.

"Not that I know of." Theresa hung her head.

"This is going to literally take forever!"

"Then we better start." Archie said while giving Atlanta a side glance.

"Theresa, you wouldn't happen to have a picture of Mark, would you?" Theresa hesitated but pulled one from her pocket.

"It was the latest one I had of him before he was killed."

"Ok then, we'll have two groups. Archie, you, Atlanta, Neil and Herry start at the left. Me, Theresa and Odie will take the right. Try and find a pattern to see if we can't do the search quicker." Jay instructed. Odie handed the picture to Atlanta who left with her group. Jay, Odie and Theresa just stood there for a couple minutes.

"We better start then." Odie commented.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"We've been looking for hours!" Theresa gritted out between her teeth in frustration. Jay put an arm around her.

"I know, but Odie thinks that there might be a bit of a system." Odie started to explain.

"I think that people that were murdered or victims of crime are near the back while everyone else is closer towards the entrance."

"Ok," Theresa said wearily.

"I'm not going to even ask why." They headed towards the back when a red blur crashed into Theresa, knocking both of them down.

"Theresa! We think we found Mark!" Theresa shot up so quickly, Atlanta fell off her.

"Where?" She demanded. Atlanta took her hand and started leading them towards her group. Theresa stopped ten feet from the group, staring at the individual that was standing there. He was just like she remembered. Blonde hair with a shaggy look to it and the sea green eyes.

"Mark?" Theresa whispered. Mark turned.

"Tess?" he said after a minute. Theresa ran up and launched herself into his arms and burst into tears.

"It's alright Tess." Theresa shook her head.

"No it's not." Mark frowned.

"So it's true what they said?" Mark gestured to her friends. She sighed.

"Yes. But, I can get you out of here!" Mark looked shocked.

"Um, Tess, you do know where we are right?" Theresa glared at him.

"Yes I do thank you very much! Now, if I can remember right…" Theresa started muttering things under her breath and shaking her head slightly and some of the ideas. After 20 minutes of pacing, Theresa snapped her fingers.

"I think I have something but I'm just hoping that it'll work." She placed her hands on her brothers shoulders and stared at him in the eyes and started chanting, never taking her eyes off him, as if afraid she'll lose him again.

"Με τη δύναμη των νεκρών, θα ήθελα να απελευθερώσει ένα από το αίμα μου! Με τη δύναμη των θεών, θα ήθελα να φέρει τον αδελφό του αίματος μου πίσω στο σαλόνι όπως ο ίδιος είχε ληφθεί με τη βία! Με τις δυνάμεις, αφήστε Mark Sebastian O'Shea!"

A golden glow appeared around them as Theresa chanted her spell. Mark started glowing a pale blue as his life came back to him. Theresa shuddered and looked as Mark before her eyes rolled into her head. Mark barely caught her as she fell. Jay ran up to the siblings as Theresa laid in Mark's arms.

"Will she be alright?" Mark asked. Atlanta nodded.

"Some of that stuff is too taxing on her body right now. Jay, when are we leaving?"

"In a minute. Odie how are we getting out without Theresa?" Odie thought for a minute.

"Unless Mark here can make us invisible, we're stuck here until Theresa wakes up." Jay sighed and sat down with everyone following, including Mark.

"Um, could you please explain everything to me? I mean, I know the gods exist now but…what's the deal with you guys and my sister?" Jay started telling him of the first prophesy with Cronus and some of their adventures, then moved onto more recent events. Mark put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe she went through that again. It was bad the first time around but now…I don't know how she didn't commit suicide."

"Would she really have done that?" Atlanta asked shocked.

"If she didn't have you as friends, probably." Mark admitted quietly.

"It was only because of me that she got through the first time since she had no friends." Everyone sat in silence as Theresa slept off the exhaustion.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Theresa woke up to dizziness. She blinked and tried to remember what happened and everything crashed down on her. She shot up and knocked someone.

"Ow!" They both said. Theresa rubbed her head as she turned to look up and saw Mark rubbing his chin.

"This again?" Theresa gave a small apologetic smile. "Did it work?" She asked eagerly. Mark shrugged.

"Not sure since we're still in the Underworld." Theresa frowned then realized why. Deciding to stand, she fell back down if Jay didn't catch her.

"Sorry," she muttered. Mark just shook his head at his sister.

"Come on, let's get out of here." "One question first. Did you know I had a sister?" Mark gave her a confused look.

"I thought I only had one sister?"

"No, mum said that I have a twin sister somewhere." Mark frowned. I don't remember coming to the hospital for a few days because I think that the excuse was that mum had a fever and you had a small complication about something." Theresa shrugged.

"Just making sure. Now, let's leave." Theresa started walking before Herry picked her up.

"Put me down Herry!"

"You look like you're about to fall over again." Theresa just crossed her arms and glared as everyone made their way towards the place of judgement. Theresa screwed her eyes shut and the air shimmered around them as the group made their way past King Midas and his gavel.

"Why are we still invisible?" Archie whispered.

"We still have to get passed the Cerberus." Odie whispered back as the gates got closer. They almost tip toed past the three headed dog and ran towards Charon. Theresa lifted the spell and gave the ferry man the rest of the money from the bag.

"Are there any other ways to get out for here without going through Persephone's solarium?" Jay asked. Theresa frowned as she wobbled when Herry put her down.

"Not sure. I mean, I'm pretty sure but…there might be one in Rome. I think that for every entrance, there's an exit." Everyone turned to Odie who was in deep thought.

"It could possibly be in the Parthenon."

"Why there?"

"It was a place for the Romans to worship the gods in their time so it's possible."

"One question, how do we get there?" Neil asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"No idea." Mark sat and was thinking.

"Why not look for other passages? Surely there has to be other ones around here somewhere." Theresa smiled.

"I think that there was another passage when we came the first time. I didn't really notice it but the tunnel did get bigger."

"How would we know which is which though?" Jay asked. Atlanta frowned.

"Theresa, can't you track magic yet?"

"Only really fresh magic. I can't be less then a few days old."

"Persephone comes down ever so often so…" Theresa concentrated and she could feel warmness in the air stir. She could see some gold in the air that followed one tunnel frequently.

"That one." Theresa pointed to the left tunnel that didn't have any gold. They all walked down the tunnel until there were three different splits.

"Is there any GPS reception or know where we are on the planet here Odie?" Theresa asked.

"I've been modifying. I can't pinpoint it but as we get closer to the surface the location gets clearer. We're somewhere in the Eastern hemisphere so we're on the right track." Odie frowned.

"The gods never had anything to do before Greece so I'm thinking of the middle one."

"We'll try it then." Jay said.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After what felt like a days worth of walking and a couple back tracking, the group was in Italy.

"Honestly, how many tunnels are there?" Neil whined.

"Too many." Theresa agreed.

"Hey, we're almost at the surface!"

"Good, all this walking is killing me." Mark said. Theresa slapped him.

"Come on, let's get back to the land of the living and figure things out from there."

**Well, here it is. Can you please review and tell me how I did?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, long time...I know. But the story is almost done! (I can't believe I just said that.) Now, the last part will seem a bit rushed though, just a warning. **

The large group made its way to the surface when they came out of the tunnels near the tourist area. They slipped past and into the main part of the Parthenon and went outside. Neil spread his arms as the sun shone.

"Never, am I going to the Underworld again!" Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What? It makes me pasty white, which is not good for modeling! No, you want a golden tan which-" Everyone tuned out Neil's rant as Theresa sauntered over to Jay.

"How are we going to find my sister?" She asked. Jay just shrugged while Theresa made an angry noise. Odie looked at his PMR and the two siblings.

"I might have an idea," he said slowly. Everyone's heads snapped to him while Neil stopped ranting.

"It might be possible to find Kiley if I had a blood sample from you two as you're siblings." Theresa turned to Mark.

"Wanna try?"

"We have nothing to lose." Archie flipped out his switch knife which Theresa eyed wearily.

"Are you sure that thing's not poison? I don't want to go back to the Underworld so soon." Archie rolled is eyes.

"Relax Drama Queen, it's fine." Archie took Mark's hand and slit his finger, then Theresa's. The blood spilt onto the little tab that was sticking out of the PMR while Odie pressed buttons and worked his magic.

"This might take a while." Everyone went to the fountain and sat on the rim.

"What are we going to do after we find Kiley?" Theresa asked.

"I mean, technically, we have to stop Cronus and we," she pointed to Mark and herself, "can topple the gods. I don't want that!" Mark hugged his sister while everyone else was thinking.

"We'll figure something out. Let's deal with out lovely grandfather first, and then go from there." Mark fell silent. He would prefer that the gods would stay in their positions, but they would answer to them. From what Theresa said, everything is a mess as long as Cronus is still on Earth and not in Tartarus. Trying to remember his mythology, he frowned.

"Isn't there anyway to get rid of him?" Mark asked the group. Everyone shrugged. Mark was still trying to wrack his brain for anything helpful. Everything was interrupted by a beeping from Odie's PMR.

"I think I found her. I'll only be certain if I have some of her blood."

"Don't care, where is she?" Theresa said.

"Pushy, pushy," Archie muttered. Atlanta just punched him.

"England," Odie said. Theresa was surprised.

"I guess we need more plane tickets then."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After finding a flight from Rome to London, the group settled down.

"Ok, we have first class seats and the plane leaves in an hour."

"We'll only have about 15 minutes then." Odie said. Neil rolled his eyes.

"I know that Odie, I've been on a plane before." Theresa gave Neil a flat look.

"Come on cry baby." Mark snickered as his sister dragged Neil off to god-knows-where.

"Are they like that all the time?" He asked.

"Mostly. I mean, she is his shopping partner, seeing as she's the only one who wants to go and can keep up." Mark almost laughed.

"I know, she use to be like that as a kid and I see she hasn't grown out of it." Everyone smiled at that thought when the two wayward teens came back. Before anyone could say anything, the boarding call for first class turned on.

"Come on, we have all the seats." Theresa said. Everyone just went along with her and taking her word on it.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

About 3 hours later, the plane landed in London England when Odie was trying to narrow down the search.

"She's somewhere in central London."

"That's great! There's only like a million people here!" Theresa snapped.

"Sorry." She muttered while rubbing her head. She felt a small headache coming on and it was starting to hurt.

"Can we get it to pin point it Odie?" Jay asked. Odie shrugged.

"I can try. I won't help that Kiley might be going under a different name and we don't know what she looks like." Mark made an angry noise.

"Why not wait until tonight when there's not as many people on the streets and do it that way?" Theresa smiled at her brother while rubbing her forehead.

"Where's Herry?" She asked. Atlanta looked around.

"Where he always is. Getting food." Everyone snickered at that.

"Oooh! Can we go to the London Eye?" Atlanta asked. Jay shrugged.

"Why not? We have nothing else to do."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

5 hours later (and considerably happier), the teenagers all crowded around Odie.

"Ok, she's still out on the streets somewhere." Theresa just touched the PMR. Immediately, she saw a girl that looked a lot like her wandering around on the streets alone.

"I know what she looks like." Theresa said.

"I just don't know where."

"Typical," Archie muttered. Atlanta slapped him.

"Guys, knock it off. Odie, do we have it narrowed down to a couple streets."

"Working on it Jay." As Odie tinkered, Theresa sighed and was leaning against Mark.

"Ok there Tess?" She nodded.

"I'm just thinking of what we're going to do when we find Kiley. I have a couple ideas on how to take down Cronus but I doubt Jay would hear me out on it when he finds out what it is."

"Should I be worried?" Mark said with a smile.

"Very." She replied seriously. Mark's look turned worrisome.

"I think I have it. Come on." The team followed Odie through the twisting streets of London until they found a couple seemingly deserted alleys.

"She's here somewhere. I can feel it," Theresa muttered under her breath. Mark nodded.

"I can feel her too." The two siblings looked around until Mark pointed someone out.

"It's her."

"Are you sure?" Theresa whispered. Mark nodded.

"I'm sure." The two broke off from everyone else and started walking in the street towards the teen. The teen turned around and Theresa could've sworn that she was looking in a mirror if it wasn't for the hair colour.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly. Theresa was lost for words.

"Are you Kiley?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"What's it to you?" Mark stepped up.

"I'm sorry if we seem rude but…were you adopted?" Kiley stepped back.

"Who wants to know?"

"We do. I just found out I had a twin that went missing after she was born. My friend has been helping me find her."

"And you think it's me." She stated. Theresa nodded. Kiley sighed.

"Yes, I'm adopted and no, I don't know who or why. What I want to know is why." Mark shook his head.

"I never knew until Theresa here did. But, can we bring our friend here so we can find out. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience."

"And what if I am your sister?" Kiley said.

"What then?"

"Then we have a lot of explaining to do and you won't believe me." Theresa said.

"Jay! Odie! Get over here!" Kiley watched as six other teenagers came over.

"Is this her?" The purple haired one asked.

"Yes Archie," Theresa said with an exasperated sigh. The black teen came over.

"Kiley, this is Odie, he's the one who's been helping me find you." Kiley just looked at him.

"I need some blood." Kiley looked even more wearily.

"Fine." Kiley took out her switch knife and cut her finger and Odie placed her finger on a small tab out of a walkie-talkie.

"When will we know the results?" Kiley asked.

"In a second." Kiley was about to ask how when there was a beep. Odie read it with a small smile. "

It's Kiley." When he said that, Theresa jumped into Kiley's arms. Kiley gave her an awkward hug.

"Um, does anyone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"How about somewhere more private?" Mark suggested.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kiley stared open mouthed. Theresa spent about an hour and a half explaining everything. From their birth, Marco, Cronus, the gods, the beach incident, the new prophesy and the recent trip to the underworld.

"So, can I see mum?" Kiley asked after her shocked brain caught up.

"Sure." Theresa got out her locket and muttered something under her breath and it lite up. Everyone took a step back when a small hologram appeared.

"Anyone for Star Wars?" Kiley asked.

"Theresa, Mark! Did you find your sister?" Theresa smiled.

"Turn around." When she did, Despoine let out a small gasp.

"Kiley, my angel." Kiley frowned.

"Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but aren't we gonna stop our evil grandfather?" Despoine smiled.

"You will. Theresa has an idea but, I don't think anyone else will be happy about it." Jay rounded on Theresa.

"'And what idea would that be?"

"Um, turn purple to turn him mortal with other details?" Theresa suggested. Jay's eyes turned hard.

"No."

"Jay! You need to honestly examine the possibilities. I'm probably not the only one who can do that, right?" Theresa looked at her mother.

"True. Mark has a slightly different one but yours and Kiley's are the same, just not with the extra god power." Kiley frowned.

"But I won't be able to control it."

"You wouldn't have to." Theresa said.

"Well, not really. I'll be the focus of the power since I've done it before and Mark could be the grounder. We just need something that can also frighten the gods because I don't exactly feel like ruling them at all." Despoine looked thoughtful.

"It would work. But Theresa, you'll have to be extremely careful. I don't want to lose you a second time to that."

"You won't." Theresa promised.

"Now, what can frighten the gods?" Odie looked thoughtful.

"Is there anyway to harness the power into some kind of substance, or combine it?" Despoine nodded.

"The only thing that I can think of that can be used it Hydra blood."

"But the Hydra's dead!" Atlanta exclaimed. Archie nodded.

"And on top of that, how would we fight it?"

"The Underworld has one there or-" Despoine held up her hands to the arguments, "go to Greece towards Mount Olympia. There's usually one lurking around there."

"Usually one?" Herry said.

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, but it's the only thing we have so full steam ahead!" Kiley said.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Flying takes forever." Atlanta said flatly after they got off the plane once again.

"Can't help it." Theresa shrugged.

"Hey Atlanta, Archie, do you guys have any extra weapons?" Archie grabbed something from his pocket.

"Here. I have three of them so try not to loose them."

"Sorry. I only have what's on my wrist." Atlanta said apologetically. Jay handed Theresa his staff.

"This should help."

"Thanks." She smiled. Mark took the staff while Kiley took Archie's throwing stars.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Now, how do we find this thing?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hours later and one very exhausted group of teenagers later, Herry held up the large vial of blood.

"Well, that was easy." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, we need to get back to Olympus."

"But what fun would that be Jay." A voice said behind them. Everyone tensed up.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your grandfather?" he asked, looking at the three siblings. Their looks hardened.

"Guys, let's take him down, once and for all."


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST CHAPTER! Thanks to the people who stuck around to read the last of this :) I applaud you. This isn't my greatest work but I did promise my brother...I have other stories here that are not Class of the Titans but I enjoy writing them. So, I hope you enjoy the ending to The Key To Victory. **

Cronus looked at the teens with a weird fascination.

"You know, I always find it weird that you brats always survive which is irritating."

"If you had smarter minions that'd help," Atlanta snorted with Archie grinned at the red head. Cronus narrowed his eyes.

"Manners Theresa, didn't your mother teach you some?" Theresa's eyes hardened.

"You wish." Jay was slowly getting some of the Hydra blood on his sword and on Archie's whip. Theresa slowly backed away so she was with her siblings.

"I love family reunions, don't you?" Cronus asked as he watched the three siblings.

"You're not family." Mark spat. Cronus raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Then I have no qualms about doing this." His scythe came down towards Kiley with Theresa pushing her out of the way and grabbing her nun chucks to intercept the blade. Twisting them, she saw that they disappeared and reappeared into Cronus' hand again, giving Mark enough time to get Theresa up and Jay was sneaking up behind him, ready to strike.

Cronus turned and started attacking Jay as Atlanta, Archie and Herry were busy taking down the giants (Cronus seemed to have tripled the numbers). The three siblings backed away far enough to be away from the fight and hid behind a ledge. Theresa looked over to her siblings.

"Ready?" They nodded. They held hands while standing in a circle while Theresa was concentrating on her purple self, trying to remember how she did it. She could see the purple tendrils and grabbed onto them and looked over at her twin and saw the same thing and grabbed hers. Mark could see her starting to turn purple and she clenched his hand hard. Remembering what he was suppose to do, Mark shut his eyes to concentrate. He could see Theresa getting Kiley's power and was trying not to lose control of it so Mark went over and gave his little sister a hand. Theresa looked up and Mark gave her some strength to help control the urges of the purple in her.

To anyone else, you would see three people standing in a circle with one glowing purple. Theresa suddenly threw her head back and let the purple loose. She was still in control, but only just because of Mark and Kiley. Floating over, purple Theresa assessed the fighting. Odie and Neil were near them to help out in case any of the giants come after them while Archie was helping Jay with Cronus and Atlanta and Herry were still dealing with the giants.

Floating over, purple Theresa went inside a rock and peaked out to see where they were. She had to wait for the perfect moment to strike or else Jay and Archie could get distracted and all will be lost. Jay bent backwards to avoid the scythe that swept at his neck and nearly growled at that. Archie covered him while Jay dodged to get back up and saw some purple coming from a rock close by. Taking a closer look, he could see Theresa covered in purple again. Fearing for her, he looked over and almost sighed in relief when he saw her siblings with her.

Turning back to the fight, Jay went to strike at Cronus from the side but was reflected off so Jay tried to kick him but got a slash to the leg instead. Clenching his teeth, Jay spun towards Cronus at his back so Cronus' attention was taken off Archie long enough to get a decent hit in. Cronus did turn around but put up a wall, similar to the one from the park. Theresa growled in frustration. Of course Cronus would do that. Looking over, she drifted into the ground and popped back up near Archie and tied to take down the wall with Archie almost jumping on her.

"Jeez Drama Queen! Do you really have to live up to your title?" Theresa glared.

"Shut up for a minute Archie and let me concentrate." Theresa started picking at the one weak spot and put enough power into it that it exploded. Cronus would feel it of course, but she didn't care about that. Feeling her control starting to slip, Theresa waited until Archie was in a good position but that was when she was spotted.

"Trying your old trick again there my dear?" Theresa glared.

"I'm not your dear." She spat. Archie had a small opening and exploited it, distracting Cronus enough so Theresa went threw him again. She shuddered at the power as she came out.

"Now Jay!" Cronus turned slightly and Jay ran his sword through him that was covered in Hydra blood. Cronus dropped his scythe in shock and fell to the ground with his eyes still wide open. Theresa almost dropped to the ground.

"Tarturus." She panted.

"The power needs to go somewhere and I can't control it."

"How are we getting to Tarturus then?" Atlanta asked.

"Your not. I am." Everyone just stared at her.

"I wasn't sure if killing him was the best thing so I made it so he was only paralyzed and took his powers but we can't argue now!" Theresa's voice was starting to sound strained. Jay looked over at Cronus and Theresa. Cronus' complexion was growing more ashen while Theresa was going deathly pale from trying to be in complete control of her powers. Frowning, Jay nodded.

"Only if I come." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She concentrated on a portal and gave Odie the coordinates.

"When Jay calls you, make one of Hermes' portals to get us." Odie shifted his feet.

"I'll need a source of some type then."

"Magic?" Mark asked. Odie nodded.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to Kiley.

"I can do this." Theresa looked at her twin.

"Here." Theresa went up and put her fingertips on her sister's temples and transferred the knowledge of how to make one.

"There. We need to go. I can feel the power wanting control again." Theresa waved her hand and a black portal with fire around it appeared and walked through it with Jay dragged Cronus behind him.

"Tarturaus, here we come," he muttered.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When the two teens emerged from the portal, a shock of hot air hit them.

"Holy Hades that's hot!" Theresa yelled. Jay just grunted while dragging the titan along. Theresa wandered ahead to find the right cell.

"Jay, I think I found it." Jay came about ten minutes later to cell 18091A.

"This doesn't look like much," Theresa commented. Jay looked around the edges.

"There's some writing on the edges of the cell here." Theresa went over and took a closer look.

"Cool. Let me try something." Theresa's hand brushed against the door of the cell and started muttering with her hand glowing orange with black swirling around. She let out a breath and put her hands on her knees.

"That should help." She panted. Jay had a confused look. Rolling her eyes, Theresa pointed at Cronus.

"Chuck him in the cell and then I'll transfer the powers." Jay just dragged Cronus into the cell. Theresa shuddered and the purple spirit came out of her calmly and went towards the prone form of the titan. She swayed slightly with Jay standing right behind her. The titan's power would make it impossible to escape because the Hydra blood will never leave his system without assistance and once Cronus leaves his cell, his power's are drained. Closing the door with her magic, Theresa smiled at Jay.

"We did it." Jay smiled back.

"Yes, we did." Jay then kissed her. Theresa stumbled backwards slightly but regained her balance and kissed back. Breaking apart, Jay turned away.

"We should call Odie."

"Yeah, we should." Theresa agreed. Grabbing his PMR, Jay made the call.

"Odie, tell everyone that it's done."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Everyone waited with anticipation for the two to come back from the Underworld. Kiley was sitting on the ground with exhaustion running through her.

"What now?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Don't know. I mean, we'll probably just get on with our lives and such." Neil looked slightly troubled by that. He was about to say something when the portal opened. Jay and Theresa came out looking tired but victorious.

"We did it." Everyone smiled.

"Now what about this other prophesy?" Atlanta asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"The gods should still rule. I don't really care for an immortal life full of suffering. The prophesy said we had the power to topple them, not that we have to so we leave it." Theresa said.

"Now, if only to tell the gods…"

"No need to." Everyone whipped around and saw Hera there smiling.

"Well done children, I'm so proud of you. What Persephone did won't go without punishment, I assure you because an attack like that was unwarranted."

"So what now?" Neil asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Meaning, we just leave again?" Archie frowned at that. Not he grinned at an idea he got.

"Why don't we stay at Brownstone until we're done school? I mean, it would be such a hassle to move during the middle of the school year," he smirked. Everyone nodded and gave pleading eyes to Hera. She sighed.

"Alright. We can also make room for two more, although Mark, you'll have to go under a different name because of how famous yours is." Mark shrugged.

"That's fine. I'll keep the last name though and say I'm a cousin with Kiley and that we're staying with Theresa. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that." Theresa squealed and jumped into Mark's arms.

"Let's go home now."

**Six Years Later**

Theresa sat down with Jay at the restaurant.

"So, what's so important?" She asked. They were in a high class restaurant and how Jay got reservations, she has no idea. At 24, she was happy with her life so far. Everyone stayed in New Olympia (although Neil's modelling job took him different places), and got jobs there.

Odie became a corporate manager while Herry and Atlanta were still in University. Jay became the manager of a popular growing sailing class while Theresa is becoming a fashion designer. Kiley was studying to become a nurse while Mark took over the family business. Archie-surprisingly- became the boy's gym teacher at the local high school. He and Atlanta have been dating for a year since she broke up with Damon when he moved away. She could tell the Kiley was starting to crush on Herry and shook her head in amusement to that.

Looking around, she saw many smiling faces. Yes, life is good when there's no crazy gods after you because you hold the key to victory.

**What do you think of the story?**


End file.
